Strategy Conversations
by Zino
Summary: Ash has lost to Paul again and they have a little conversation after the battle. Comashipping!


**STRATEGY CONVERSATIONS**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokémon. But I own my love to Ash and Paul.

Yeah, it's a Pokémon story! Wohoo. This is my first fic in english, so it may have spelling and grammar mistakes. And it's kinda short too.. Sorry for that. And thanks to my friend who was my beta. And thanks to Katsu who read and fixed the mistakes. :D

And this is Comashipping! Yes, love between Ash (Satoshi) ans Paul (Shinji).

------------------------------

Today was a typical day for Ash Ketchum.

He had eaten, trained and lost to his rival, but losing to him didn't bring the boy down. You could always see a smile on his face and like I said, this was his typical day.

"Don't worry Pikachu! You did great job! Next time we'll win for sure! Paul isn't that bad." Ash smiled to his loyal friend.

"Chaa." Pikachu replied. He was tired from that rough and tough battle which Paul won once again.

"Take a good rest Pikachu, I'm gonna talk to Paul a little. Oi! Brock! Dawn! Will you guys take Pikachu to the Pokémon Center? I'll be there soon too!" The spikey black haired boy yelled to his friends who watched the whole battle between the two rivals.

"Ok Ash. Take your time pal, we'll be waiting you." Brock replied. "With nurse Joy…" He continued happily as Dawn sighed "Here we go again…"

After saying goodbye to his friends, the young trainer ran after Paul. "Oi Paaaul! Wait up! I wanna talk to you!" Ash yelled to the purple haired boy who was walking away.

"What now?" Paul replied cooly.

"I just wanted to say that it was a great battle! And… maybe we could talk about different strategies before the next gym battle. I have heard that the gym leader is tough and…"

Paul blinked. "Err.. Do you remember that we are rivals?"

Ash stopped talking. "So?"

"So," Paul started. "rivals don't share strategies. Are you just stupid or what?"

Ash's face fell. "But… but I thought we were friends! My last rival, Gary, was my friend and I thought you were too…"

Paul blinked once again. "What? Friends? Friends?! Are you kidding me Ketchum? I don't need friends. I'm not weak like you!"

Ash murmured something quietly as Paul sat down. "What?

"Yes you do." Ash murmured little louder.

" I do what?" Paul asked in confusion. He didn't get this boy. No matter how hard he tried, he just didn't understand Ash Ketchum.

"You do need friends." Ash said and sat next to Paul.

Silence settled between the two boys as they just sat there for a while. Neither of them spoke until Ash broke the silence. "And... I really wanna be your friend Paul. I think you need at least one friend." He spoke avoiding to look at the purple haired boy.

Paul stayed quiet. 'I think Ash expects me to say something.'

"Well…" he started. "I think…" Paul couldn't continue. He felt his cheeks warming up. "It just… I like you---" He couldn't say anything else because that was when Ash stopped him.

"Stop Paul! There is no need to say more. I… I feel the same way about you." Ash gulped blushing a bit.

Paul looked raven haired trainer in confusion. "Er… you do?"

"Well, of course!" Ash smiled at the other.

Paul stared him for a few second and then smiled a bit. "Well I have always known that."

"What?! You have? Oh god… I feel so embarrased now…" Ash said nerviously.

"Uh.. I guess so..." Paul blinked. Did they really talk about same thing?

Next thing Paul knew was that his cheeks warmed up once again as Ash took his hand to his own. "What the he---" Paul started but couldn't finish when Ash started talking again.

"Awww… We make such a cute couple! You're so much cuter than Gary." Ash said more to himself than to Paul as the said boy blushed even more. Has Ash lost his mind completely

"Hey Ash. What are you—MPH!" Paul started, but abruptly was stopped by the lips of the black haired boy. At first, Paul was was too shocked to move, but after few seconds he was finally able to pull away.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING KETCHUM?!" Paul yelled blushing like crazy.

Ash looked at the boy whose face was red like tomato. "But you said you liked me and I liked you, so it's not a big deal."

"But I didn't… I was… ARGH! I was gonna say that I like your battling skills! But you interrupted me!" Paul spoke angrily, still blushing like mad.

"Oh… Well that explains why weren't you kissing me back…" Ash said quietly. "But I bet you liked it, didn't you?" he smirked.

"What?" Paul shouted at the other.

"I said that 'I bet you liked it, didn't you'". Ash repeated.

"What? Like it?! Of course… Of course I didn't like it! Are you nuts?" Paul yelled at Ash in anger.

"You're lying... I'm sure you liked it." Ash said evily.

"But I… ARGH! I'm out of here!" Paul shouted one last time and turned around to hide his major blush.

Ash watched the other boy walk away and when he couldn't see Paul anymore, he sighed. "He'll come back." The brown eyed boy glanced up and smiled.

He was happy again, like always in his typical days.

END

---------------------------

A/N: So there was the story. Hate it? Like it?


End file.
